The missing stuff from The Trials of Apollo
by Cats666
Summary: This is not the same as the other peoples stuff. OK got that. Anyho this is what the title says. I am writing the missing things from the trails of Apollo (not all of them). Please follow and like. BTW this is my first fanfic ever so don't judge if it is bad.
1. Chapter 1

**So umm... This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if it is bad. Anywho, hope you enjoy! Also spoilers alert!**

 **Ps. The first 2 lines is from the Trials of Apollo.**

 **The Labyrinth**

Will sighed "I am so excited."

He and Nico loped off.o

"Remind me again, why do we have to do this?" Nico asked

"You don't want to upset Harely, do you?"

"Right."

"Ah!" Someone shouted. The floor opened and Nico and Will fell into the Labyrinth.

"So umm. Where are we?" Will asked

"How should I know?"

They wandered around, turning left and right.

"I hate the labyrinth." Nico announced, after hitting another dead end.

"What's new." Will grumbled

"Wait, there's light ahead."

They loped faster. In front were some very familiar looking doors. Were they... Daedalus's workshop?

"I remember this place!" Nico exclaimed, "It's Daedalus's workshop! We're in the center of the maze!"

"Wonderful." Will grumbled

They pushed open the doors, excepting an empty lab, but surprise surprise! A group of elder Telekhines were busy hammering their new product. A new shiny gleaming Celestial Bronze double edge sword, engraved at the hilt were the symbol for Triumvirate. Around the workshop was a half eaten doughnut and broken machines scattered around everywhere.

"I smell demigod." A telekhine hissed

The telekhines turned around.

"Nico. You're back." the telekhine hissed.

"I thought you died!" Nico exclaimed.

"My brothersss did, but I didn't. Thessse," the telekhine waved his hand (or or fin) at his buddies. "Are my brothersssss, they came back when Gaea opened the doorsssss."

Nico surged forward and… sliced the talking telekhines head clean off. The head rolled to a stop by a young telekhine. The young telekhine shrieked and scrambled around.

The young telekhines eyes searched around the room. Its eyes laid on something shiny, the golden apples.

"My apples!" it cried, grabbing them. It stared at Nico with its beady black eyes, and took a big bite out of the apple.

"EW!" it cried, throwing the apple away and then stamping on it. "Yuck!"

"Ah. I sssee. You want the applessssss. Well come and get them!" another telekhine hissed after seeing Nico and Will, staring at the apples.

The telekhines slithered their to Nico and Will, gathering around, forming a circle.

"Prepare to die." One of them hissed

"Do the sonic whistle thing!" Nico whispered as they got closer.

Will put his fingers to his lips and blew an ear piercing sonic whistle.

"Ouch." Nico winced, shaking his head as if to get rid of the sound.

All of the telekhines fell to the ground, clutching their ears. Some of them even burst into puffs of yellow mist.

"Hurry! The effects won't last long. Get the apples!" Will exclamed

With the apples in hand, they loped off as fast as they could. Nico and Will turned left and right, wandering in the Labyrinth, looking for a third golden apple.

They started to smell something damp and musty. Then breathing. Heavy breathing. At the last right turn, they have found a drakon.

The drakon was sleeping heavily. Every time it breathed in, it sucked in cubic gallons of air. (is there such thing?). When it breathed out, fumes of smoke came out of its nose, thick like a bond fire.

The drakon was HUGE. Imagine a train. Ok. That the width of the very TIP of the drakon. The height of the head was like the size of the (insert biggest thing you know then times by 10). It was so big that if it looked down at a human, it would have to squint its eyes.

The color of the leather/scale like skin was a fury red. Like Ares war red.

"Holy (insert bad word of choice here)." Will cursed under his breath. "That is huge! How do mortals not see this!"

"Accually, we are currently under the rocky mountains." Nico whispered back.

Then they looked up. The ceiling was about 100 feet above them, in a dome shape.

They spotted a golden apple, balancing on the ledge.

Nico summoned a skeleton of a bird and told it to go get the golden apple.

The skeleton bird swooped down and snatched the golden apple from the ledge and flew back and gave it to Nico.

"Nice." Will whispered

Then they melted into the shadows.

"Thank the gods you're back." Charon exclaimed in full horse form. "Now that leaves Aopllo, Meg, Austin, and Kayla.

"Can you get this thing off first." Nico and Will said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey umm. I changed the rating from M plus to a T cause I don't know if I should do a bromance or not. Let me know if you want a bromance. Pls cause if you don't I will pot one anyway


	3. Chapter 3

**All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **This chapter won't be as long as the other one. This chapter is made up of several scenes. Spoilers alert. (Duh)**

 **Taking over the chariot.**

 **Also, the first few lines are from The trials of Apollo.**

"We need to commandeer that chariot!"

"How?" Kayla asked

Nico di Angelo grabbed Will's hand and stepped into Apollo's shadow, melting into the darkness.

Nico appeared along with Will in the back of Sherman Yang's chariot.

"Hey. Sherman, we need to borrow your chariot."

Sherman looked back. "Di Angelo! How did you-"

Nico quickly grabbed Sherman's hand.

"Will, drive the chariot!" Nico shouted before fading into the darkness.

When they appeared on the ground, Nico quickly shadow traveled away, leaving a very shocked Sherman.

"You shouldn't shadow travel like that anymore, you are exhausting yourself." Will said, catching Nico as appeared, stumbling.

"Lets just go back," Nico mumbled

 **Geyser Gods**

"I'm going to go check out the Grove. Don't tell anyone about the grove. It will scare away the tourists. Also" Paulie added, "Don't come after me."

"Fine,"Pete grumbled. "Make sure you sell some stuff."

Paulie slowly disappeared into the mist. "Okay." he replied. By now, he is 90% mist.

"Hello?" Paulie said, looking around. He was at the very edge of the myrmekes nest. He looked up. Compared to the dark myrmekes nest, the clearing was very bright. Trees were everywhere. He saw 2 demigods, covered in goo and tied to a post. Paulie floated toward the 2 demigods and checked them out. They seemed like they were still alive, chest moving up and down every so often.

Then, Paulie heard foot steps. He turned around and saw 3 dark silhouettes of humans. Paulie frowned. "No. They are much too tall to be humans." he thought, "Whatever, I will still sell my stuff to him."

"Hi! Would you like to have a map of the woods of camp Half-blood?" Paulie shoved a map infront of their faces, "Let me show you some of the great landmarks..." Paulie rambled on about the woods at Camp Half-Blood.

The man in the middle nodded at his 2 bodyguards. They quickly wrapped the geyser god in netting to prevent him from escaping and covered Paulie in goo. Tying him to a post, the fat man in the middle said, "I'm sorry, but I am not interested in the Woods at Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Chapter 4

So umm. I won't be posting stuff as much now 'cause I am working on a bigger fan fiction than the other 2. Also, I am writing something else, so excuse me for not doing anything for the next month (or two). And, do you want to see some bromance? None of you said yes. Helloooooo are you still there? My friend says there should be more bromance. The thing is though, I am running out of ideas and stuff so comment down below for some ideas.

P.S If you haven't noticed, my fanfictions have been mostly about Nico. Just an FYI, Nico is my FAVORITE character out of all of them. I 3 Nico soo yea. I really want to write a bromance that is actually good. I did post a bromance on Wattpad. (I didn't want to. My friend put it on). My thing on Wattpad is called Ladyfishyfish. Here is the link : 256408689-the-missing-files-trials-of-apollo-one-shots-2. Read it if you want to know how bad it is.


End file.
